


Before Midnight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 31:Clock Striking Midnight, and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: New Year’s resolutions.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 31: [Clock Striking Midnight](https://i.imgur.com/iVCkurK.gifv), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: New Year’s resolutions.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Before Midnight

~

“Who are you going to kiss when the clock strikes midnight, Harry?” asked Luna. 

Harry, helping himself to some mead punch, froze in place. “No one, actually…” 

“Oh, we can’t have that. Isn’t there anyone here you like?” 

Harry coughed, looking away and not meeting her eyes. She was the last person he’d give that sort of information. Not because he didn’t trust her, but because she’d probably proposition Malfoy for him! 

From the corner of his eye, he saw her tilt her head and smile. “No? Hm, we’ll just have to find you someone to kiss, won’t we?”

_Oh shit._ Harry shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I’m sure I’ll be fine on my own—” But it was too late, Luna was off. Groaning, Harry filled his cup and hurried after her. “Honestly, Luna, you don’t have to—”

“Happy New Year, Harry!” 

Exhaling, Harry pasted a smile to his face. “And to you, Neville.”

Neville leaned in. “Hey, I’ve a question, and I hope you don’t get cross with me, but I have to ask.” 

Harry, his eyes scanning the room for Luna, nodded. “Yeah, sure. And I’m sure I won’t be cross.” 

Neville smiled faintly. “I fancy someone, have done for a while, but since you were involved with them, I thought I’d make sure you two aren’t…you know.”

All his attention on Neville, Harry said, “Who is it?” 

Neville exhaled. “Ginny.” Continuing in a rush, he said, “It started while you were off with Ron and Hermione hunting for…whatever those were, you never did say… Anyway, while we were at school together, we…bonded. Although she was loyal to you, I want you to know that. And I’d never say anything except it’s been years since the war and you two don’t seem like you’re together, and at first I thought maybe you were waiting for her to leave school but then nothing happened and—”

“Neville!” Harry smiled. “Relax. And breathe! First, we’re definitely not together, so as far as I’m concerned, the way’s clear.” He raised an eyebrow. “Although it’s not up to me. Gin’s her own person, and she’s pretty decisive.”

Neville’s shoulders relaxed and he laughed. “Yeah, don’t I know it.” He clasped Harry’s hand and shook it. “Thanks, Harry.” He grinned. “And hey, if I play my cards right, I may even get to kiss her in a couple of hours.” 

Recalling Luna’s promise, Harry stiffened. 

Neville frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“I was looking for Luna. Have you seen her?” 

Neville shook his head. “Not recently, sorry. I spotted her when I arrived, but—” he flushed, “ever since then I’ve just been watching Ginny.” 

Clapping Neville’s shoulder, Harry grinned. “Go get her, mate.” 

Once Neville moved off, Harry spun in place, trying to find Luna. “Damn. She’s wearing orange and purple,” he muttered. “She shouldn’t be that hard to spot.” 

“Are you all right, Harry?” 

Wincing, Harry turned and smiled tightly at Hermione. “Fine.”

“You’re sure?” Hermione asked. She raised an eyebrow. “You were talking to yourself.”

Harry coughed. “Yeah… I was just trying to catch Luna. I need to um…talk to her.”

Ron, standing beside Hermione, frowned. “I saw her chatting with Malfoy just now, actually. Although why she even invited him to this party is beyond me—”

Frozen, Harry bit out, “Malfoy’s here? You’ve seen him?”

“I know, right?” Ron shook his head. “The nerve of some people.” 

Hermione huffed. “Stop it, Ron! He was acquitted, remember? And he’s clearly changed, he’s in the Unspeakable program with me.” 

Rolling his eyes, Ron busied himself sipping his drink.

“Harry, you’re not going to start anything with Draco, are you?” Hermione was watching him closely. “It’s New Year’s Eve. Maybe you should make that one of your New Year’s resolutions.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What, not to start anything with Malfoy?” He shook his head. “Sorry, but I can’t make any promises.” 

Hermione sighed. “Harry—!”

“Leave the man alone, Hermione.” Ron smirked. “If he wants to get into it with Malfoy, it’s his right.”

Harry bit his lip. All he wanted to get into with Malfoy was bed. “Things between me and Malfoy are…complicated. But I won’t hex him tonight, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Searching his eyes, Hermione finally nodded. “All right.” She pointed towards a corner of the room. “Luna and Draco are there. Be nice!” 

Harry smirked. “Always,” he said, making a beeline for Luna. 

Just as he got within earshot he heard her say, “…work out perfectly! He doesn’t have anyone to kiss either.” 

Harry stopped and began backing away. Maybe if he moved to South America people would eventually forget this humiliation? But before he got too far, Luna spotted him. 

“There you are! Come here, Harry. Draco and I were just discussing you.” 

Harry glanced at Malfoy, dreading what he’d see on his face, but instead of the expected amused contempt, there was…interest? Cautiously, he moved closer. 

Clapping her hands, Luna said, “Draco doesn’t have anyone to kiss at midnight either, Harry. Isn’t that perfect?” 

Harry cleared his throat. “Er—”

Beaming, Luna patted both their shoulders. “Exactly. I’ll leave you two to sort it out.” 

Once alone, Harry shuffled his feet. “Well, this is awkward.” 

Malfoy smiled faintly. “A bit, yes. Although it could be worse, she could have said something about Nargles or Wrackspurts.”

A chuckle escaped Harry before he could hold it in. Raising his glass, he said, “Touché. I’ll drink to that.” 

Malfoy did, too, and, after a few more sips of Luna’s mead punch, things didn’t seem too bad. 

Shaking his head, Harry said, “So, how did this happen anyway? Fit bloke like you should have dates lined up.” 

Malfoy snorted into his cup. “Maybe if I had a different last name,” he said. “Right now, not a lot of people will have anything to do with me.” He raised an eyebrow. “The more important question is how _you’re_ in this predicament. You’re the saviour of the wizarding world, the man who defeated Voldemort. If you can’t get a New Year’s Eve date, who can?” 

Laughing, Harry said, “This is like the bloody Yule Ball all over again. Despite being a so-called champion, I had a horrible time snagging a date.” He shrugged. “I’m just pants at propositioning people I guess.” 

“Hm.” Malfoy smirked. “I’d be happy to give you some pointers if you like.” 

Harry’s breath hitched at Malfoy’s nearness. He smelled faintly of rich chocolate, brandy, and herbs, with a whiff of leather, and before Harry knew it, he was inhaling deeply. 

Malfoy’s smirk widened. “Potter, are you…smelling me?” 

Feeling himself flush, Harry drew back. “Sorry. This punch must have gone to my head. I’ll just—”

“Oh no,” said Malfoy, clamping a hand on his arm before Harry could move away. “Stay here. We should…discuss this.” 

“Discuss what?” Harry asked softly. 

Malfoy hummed. “Don’t be coy, Potter. There’s been something between us for long time.” 

“Hatred you mean?” 

Malfoy snorted. “I never hated you, and you—” His eyes narrowed. “I don’t believe you ever really hated me either. We were just caught up in our respective roles. And now the war’s over, maybe we can come to an understanding.” 

“An understanding?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure this isn’t because you want to have someone to kiss at midnight?” 

Malfoy laughed softly, and for a moment, Harry thought he saw silver flecks in his eyes. “I’ll admit, that is a consideration.” He leaned close. “But honesty, Potter, do you think I couldn’t talk _someone_ into kissing me if I really wanted?” 

“I thought that’s what you were doing,” murmured Harry. “Trying to talk me into kissing you at midnight.” 

“Not just a pretty face, then,” said Malfoy. “And yes, that is the plan.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” Harry grinned as Malfoy’s cheeks went rosy.

Malfoy shrugged, looking away. “You’ll do.” 

Throwing back his head, Harry laughed, and when he was done, Malfoy was staring at him. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Malfoy looked down at his cup. “So are we actually doing this?” 

Harry shrugged. “Why not? I trust Luna’s judgement. Plus,” he exhaled, “I may have fancied you for a while.” 

Malfoy’s head popped up, and the smirk was back. “I knew it!” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me regret telling you that.” 

“Ah, ah, ah,” whispered Malfoy. “It’s New Year’s Eve. No regrets, no matter what happens, got it?”

Harry nodded. “Understood.” 

“And one more thing,” said Malfoy, his expression serious.

“Yes?”

“Happy New Year, Potter.” Leaning in, Malfoy pressed his mouth against Harry’s.

It felt like fireworks were going off, and as Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Malfoy’s questing tongue to engage his in a sensual duel, lights went off behind his eyes. Moaning, he slid his arms around Malfoy, holding him close as they explored each other’s mouths.

It took someone clearing their throat for them to separate. Gasping, Harry dragged his eyes from Malfoy’s face to look at a clearly gobsmacked Hermione. “Happy New Year, Hermione.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You do realise there’s thirty minutes to go until midnight, yes?” 

Harry blinked, looking around. No one else was kissing or celebrating. “Right. We were just…”

“Practising,” said Malfoy smoothly. “We want to get it right when the time comes.” 

“Someone will _Obliviate me_ when the time comes, yeah?” muttered Ron. 

“Practice, hm?” Hermione eyed them. 

Harry grinned. “I did promise not to hex him. I didn’t say anything about not snogging him.” 

Hermione laughed. “This is true.” Shaking her head, she first hugged Malfoy and murmured something to him. Then, reaching for Harry, she hugged him, too, and whispered, “Happy New Year, Harry. And good luck.” 

“Thanks.” Harry grinned as she drew back, and clasping Malfoy’s hand, said, “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I think we need a bit more practice.”

Malfoy’s fingers tightened on Harry’s. “Potter’s right. After all, thirty minutes isn’t a lot of time to perfect something.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “If you two leave before midnight, I swear—”

“We won’t,” promised Harry. 

Once they were alone, Malfoy drew Harry close once again, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Just so you know, if this goes well, we won’t be staying much beyond midnight.” 

“You’re confident.” 

Malfoy smirked. “Justifiably so. After all, I managed to talk you into kissing me, before midnight no less. I’m betting I can talk you into…other things given enough time.” 

Harry laughed softly. “Go on, then,” he challenged. “Persuade me.” 

And in the end, Malfoy did. 

~


End file.
